


Eleanor Rigby Whispered It All In Rockstar's Ear!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [17]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Cherry Blossom goes around and talks to some of her fellow cookies. And possibly finds a lead on a case that's very important to her.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Eleanor Rigby Whispered It All In Rockstar's Ear!

I just couldn't believe it! When Angel Cookie came back they had KNIGHT COOKIE! STILL ALIVE! I could see Angel off in the distance, and Knight was still there, and he was moving again! I was so so worried, he hadn't been breathing or moving AT ALL. I was sure he died. I'm so frickin happy he's still alive though! Neither of us talks to each other much, but he was still my friend, and I'm determined to keep everyone safe, even if it's someone who can protect themselves as Knight can.

Once Angel had landed I rushed over and gave Knight a quick yet big hug. " You're alive oh my Millennial!!!" I cheer, clapping.

" Ah- Hey Cherry Blossom. I am, thankfully." Knight chuckled. " Do you know where my armor is?"

" Uh..." Is that really what he's focused on? He just... Beat death?!?! Oh well, everyone has different motives! "It's stacked over in the wagon-" Knight ran over to the wagon before I even finished my sentence, and shoved on his armor as quickly as he could. Rockstar was sitting in the wagon and was shocked to see Knight, he yelped a little. Hm, talking about Rockstar Cookie, he's been rather distant lately. Is it because BlackBerry said that thing to him? I wonder what she said. Oh well! It's none of my business! I head over to the wagon anyway, Knight had already left, I guess he went to talk to Dr. Wasabi. I'm starting to think Dr. Wasabi is... A little crazy. She did pretty much KILL Knight Cookie. I don't trust her at all. Maybe that's what she wanted.

" Rockstar Cookie!!!" I chirp. " I'm here to talk!" I swing myself the corner of the wagon and plop myself sitting right next to Rockstar Cookie.

" Hey, Cheery Blossom, what's poppin'? " He chuckles, it looks like he was still working on that song. I should ask him about it.

" Not much! Whatcha' working on?" I smile. But he doesn't he kinda... Frowns? And looks away.

" It's uh... It's nothing. Just a song." He sighs.

" What kind of song?" Am I being too snoopy? I sure hope not.

" My er uh... My last song... Ever..."

" Your last song? Did something happen? Why are you suddenly retiring."

" I'm not retiring...! I could never stop rocking on but, to be completely honest. I don't think I'll have enough time to make more songs after this one." My heart dropped. I know he's not trying to lay it out flat. But I knew what he meant. He doesn't think he's going to live. Is he that upset over this all? Has he really lost that much hope? More importantly, does anyone else feel that way?

" Oh, Rockstar! Don't say such silly stuff like that...!" I sigh. " It's just not true! You're going to live an amazingly long life!" I knew what I was saying. I was lying. I'm acting like this is just a bump in the road. But it isn't, it's going to impact the world forever. We're probably never going to recover from it. Aw, I can't think like this! Thinking logically is going to be the end of me!

" What're you doing all this for, Cherry Blossom." Rockstar lays his head on the back of the wagon, slightly looking over at me. " Do you honestly care enough to gather a group of strangers up? What're you finding us for? What'll we do when we find every cookie we can? Where do we go?"

I look down. Smiling a bit. " U-Uhm... I think... I'm doing this because... Cookies can't be left alone like this. A-And honestly? I don't know the answer to the rest of the questions. And why should I? I'm happy right now! I'm happy with all of you guys!"

" Are you happy? Or are you just hoping you'll find Cherry Cookie?" Rockstar says bluntly. I frown, in complete shock. Sure, I was looking for my sister, who would blame me? She got lost because of me. It's only right I try and find her. But I'm not doing this all JUST for Cherry.

" I am happy Rockstar! Cut it out!" I huff. " Listen. I'm sorry you have to put up with all this. But I'm determined to find all the cookies. And maybe we'll live peacefully together. We're all going to be best friends! Every last one of us! And-... And..."

" Settle down Cherry Blossom. Ignore what I just said. I believe you." Rockstar chuckles. Patting me on the back. " You're a mighty great cookie. Always so positive and happy. And just so you know... It's OK if you are just doing this all for Cherry. I'm sure you'll find her."

" Thank you, but I'm not doing this because of Cherry." I smile.

" Hey, have you talked to Mustard and Dr. Wasabi about Cherry yet? I bet you they might've seen the kid." Rockstar sure does know a lot about Cherry Cookie. I must talk about her a lot... " Go talk to them." I nod, and Rockstar closes his eyes, maybe he's taking a nap. So I stand up and hop off of the wagon. Roaming around, I spot Dr. Wasabi, and she's-!... Tied to a tree? By rope? In rope handcuffs?! I rush over to her.

" Dr. Wasabi! Are you alright?!"

" Heehee! They tied me to a tree so I can't 'almost kill someone again'! What bums! I mess up ONCE!" She smirks and cackles. " I like it though. Helps me practice this-!" And in a blink of an eye, both of her arms are free. " Taa-dah!"

" Oooh!- I mean, can I ask you something?" I cock my head, smiling. Dr. Wasabi scares me a little. She seems like the person to dissect animals for no reason.

" Sure kiddo, shoot!" She's still smiling. I haven't seen her frown once. Even when she found out Knight died-! Or... Kinda' died?

" Did you happen to see a little girl while you were alone with Mustard? She had white hair, and a red hoodie, maybe?" I eagerly fidget with my hands.

" Hmm... Did she have bombs?"

" YES-!"

" Yeah, we sure did! I gave her cherry-pie filling in trade for gun powder!" Dr. Wasabi covers her mouth, trying not to burst out in laughter.

" I- Yeah that does sound like something she'd do... How long ago did you see her, and where?" I plead.

" Oh, a long long time ago. Maybe about a week or so. We were way far in the city. Now that I think about it, you guys are heading in the opposite direction Mustard and I were... How fun! Maybe we'll find her!... Who is she?"

" Cherry Cookie? She's my little sister. She's only 10! Or, 11 now. I lost her a while ago, and I haven't seen her since." I look at the ground. I did lose her. It's all my fault. Always will be.

" 11? She looks younger! Especially next to that other girl! Is she your sister too?" Dr. Wasabi claps her hands together.

" I don't have any other sisters! What did she look like? Did she look like a child kidnapper!? Oh no!!!"

" Naw. She looked really young! She was all red, and muscular, with a few scars. And KNIVES!" Dr. Wasabi laughed.

" OH NO A CHILD MURDERER!!!"

" The lady didn't lay a finger on Cherry, don't worry. She was just walking around the city with your sister, that's all. Don't worry too much, Yeesus Cripes!" Dr. Wasabi sighed, rolling her eyes. I think I can't quite see through her goggles. " Say, I'm weak, old, and frail. And also can't reach the end of this tree. Untie me?"

" Uh..." Quickly change the subject! " How is there a tree in the middle of a trashy city?"

" Hard plastic girlie! Nothing can even touch this fake tree! That blonde dude dragged it over and tied me to it. Y'all act like I'm going to kill you!"

" You pretty much did. We had to have Angel drag Knight-"

" UGH! Remind me AGAIN why don't you?" Dr. Wasabi scoffed. " Almost kill a dude and everyone hates you! JUST UNTIE ME!"

I looked around. Knight was leaning against a building and staring at me, shaking his head. " E-EEP! Uuh, I better not. I wouldn't want to disobey anyone..."

" I can respect that. I'll gnaw my way out! Don't you worry your pretty little head!" Dr. Wasabi hummed. I nod and walk away. I really wish we had some tea here. Maybe once we go further into the city we'll find a shop with tea in it!


End file.
